La où je vais
by LadyAmande
Summary: Suite du 4x15, Oliver voit Felicity partir et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais une chose est sûre, il ne sera jamais très loin de la femme de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou,_

 _Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, je vous préviens d'avance, les chapitres sont court parce que je les ai basé sur l'écoute d'une chanson. Ils se sont postés tous les deux jours sauf le week-end._

 _Cette fiction est basée sur la fin de l'épisode 15 de la saison 4 et je me suis inspirée pour tous les chapitres de chansons d'Emmanuel Moire. Ce n'est pas une song fic, j'ai juste écouté les musiques et écrit en les écoutant. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement parce que sinon je pense que j'en aurais pris un pour taper sur l'autre (quelle idée de les avoir séparé - - ')_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 1 : La Fin_

 _« La Fin, ma bouche qui t'appelle même si elle te sait trop loin._

 _La Fin, ma main qui chercher la tienne et se referme sur rien. »_

Oliver ne pouvait plus faire un geste, il savait qu'il était en faute, qu'il aurait du parler avec Felicity de tout ça. Seulement les choses ont mal tourné et elle tournait encore plus mal. Il vit la bague être posé sur la table face à lui, il vit Felicity partir, mais à aucun moment, il ne réussit à se lever et la rattraper. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait forcé à rester assis là et à regarder la femme de sa vie partir. C'est quand la porte se referma qu'il prit profonde inspiration, il était resté sans respirer pendant tout le temps où Felicity avait parlé et était partie. Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et courut vers la porte pour la rattraper. Mais le temps qu'il fasse tout ça, elle avait déjà disparut. Quelque chose s'éteignit alors dans son regard, elle l'avait quitté, la lumière de sa vie l'avait quitté et il se retrouvait comme dans un tunnel dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

Lentement, très lentement, il remonta dans le loft et referma la porte. Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ? Énormément et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa quand il comprit que peut-être plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Il tomba alors soudainement à genoux, de la même façon que face à Ra's. Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air hagard puis s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, il se mit à crier. Il appela Felicity, son coeur avait besoin de hurler sa peine. Puis il fut comme anesthésié, comme si plus rien ne comptait. La femme de sa vie l'avait quitté alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait continuer à se battre ? Mais l'image de son fils se matérialisa à lui, suivit de celui de sa soeur et de ses amis et finalement celui de celle qui venait de lui briser le coeur. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner et les laisser devenir des cibles. Elle ne voulait plus de lui ? D'accord, mais il continuerait de la protéger, de l'aimer, même si ça devait être en secret. Oui, il continuerait d'être là pour elle même si ça devrait être dans les ténèbres.

La journée passa s'en qu'il ne bouge du sol, comme s'il était en train de se punir de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'il avait failli, qu'il aurait dû lui parler, mais ce que Barry lui avait révélé à Central City après être remonté dans le temps, l'avait bouleversé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte et finalement ça s'était tout de même produit. Oliver finit tout de même par se lever du sol, mais ce fut seulement pour se rendre dans son lit. Il envoya un message à ses coéquipiers pour dire qu'il n'était pas bien et qu'il lui fallait une soirée pour dormir. Dormir … il ne savait même pas s'il allait réussir à dormir. Pourtant ce fut le cas, il se posa sur son lit, sur l'oreiller de Felicity et ferma les yeux. Au moment ou il ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de son visage et tomba sur l'oreiller. Il avait déjà eu mal au coeur à cause d'une femme, mais ce qu'il se passait avec Felicity n'avait rien avoir avec ses anciennes conquête. C'était son âme soeur et pourtant, il avait réussi encore une fois à tout gâcher.

Mais plusieurs cauchemars se mirent à l'assaillir et dans tous une personne qui lui était proche lui reprochait quelque chose. A chaque fois il ne pouvait même pas se défendre parce qu'il sentait que la personne avait raison. Oui il avait fait des conneries et maintenant, il s'en voulait ! Il s'en voulait tellement que ça réapparaissait dans ses rêves et dans ses cauchemars. Son premier cauchemar n'avait pas réellement de lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet appartement. Il se mettait seulement a chercher Felicity sans jamais la retrouver, il la regardait partir sans pouvoir la rejoindre. Et même en courant, il n'avançait jamais assez vite pour la rejoindre. Mais bientôt mes choses finirent pas se compliquer, par devenir plus violent.

Felicity qui mourrait des balles des Ghosts dans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Felicity qui s'empoisonnait à cause de son choix, il voyait Dig et Théa mourir aussi mais rien ne le faisait plus souffrir que de voir l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux de la blonde disparaître. Il se mit alors à bouger de plus en plus, à l'appeler sans jamais réussir à sortir de son rêve. Une pellicule de sueur se déposa sur son front, mais ce n'était pas fini. Oliver souffrait de ses choix, il se sentait vide, comme si toute vie l'avait quitté. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait, Felicity était sa vie et elle était partie …

 _ **« C'est de ta faute, tout est toujours de ta faute. »**_

 **Oliver se retourna, personne, pourtant il avait bien entendu quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils et soudainement** **Shado apparut devant lui** **. Elle le regarda, ce n'était pas le regard d'une amie, mais celui d'une combattante,** **elle était là pour le blesser pour lui montrer quelque chose de violent** **. Elle lui toucha le front de sa main droite et il partit en arrière comme si un éclair l'avait touché.** **Son regard se troubla un instant, quand tout se stabilisa, il** **vit alors plusieurs images se succéder aussi horrible les unes que les autres. Mais la pire fut la dernière, il se retrouva face à Felicity et cette dernière tenait son arc entre ses mains. Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplient de larmes et finalement fit feu sur lui,** **il voyait de l'amour, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais en même temps, il voyait toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait sans réellement le vouloir** **. La douleur de la flèche le réveilla et s** **'** **assit, pour reprendre sa respiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ce rêve ?** **Felicity n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant et il savait qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Ce n'était pas dans ses gènes et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé de** **ne plus tuer.** **Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et prit de profonde respiration. Son coeur lui faisait mal, il tremblait et quand il posa sa main sur sa joue, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__

 _ _La suite arrivera Lundi !__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

 _Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai oublié de vous dire que cette fiction a 14 chapitres. Je ne vous demande pas d'écouter les musiques en même temps que la lecture ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste mon inspiration du moment tout comme nos chers personnages de la série d'Arrow._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _J_ _e remercie_ _62270 ,_ _LucyAvengersFan et un Guest qui n'a pas marqué ton nom pour notre commentaire pour le premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer la suite !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 2 : Ca me fait du bien_

 _« Voulu ranger l'appart impossible de jeter mon passé._

 _J'suis tombé sur un sac de photos en vrac série de nous sous la pluie. »_

Ce faisait un mois qu'Oliver n'avait pas de nouvelles de Felicity, autre que des ordres dans une oreillette. Il n'arrivait jamais à la surprendre et peu à peu, il se mit à tomber. La douleur ne lui fit plus peur être en danger lui permettrait d'avoir de l'adrénaline et de se sentir vivant. John et les autres s'inquiétaient, mais ils ne pouvaient réagir. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire. La jeune femme s'évitaitt et elle ne savait pas le problème et Oliver ne voulait qu'il s'inquiète, qu'elle revienne juste par pitié, il voulait qu'elle revienne par elle-même. Mais il aimerait tellement qu'elle revienne dans sa vie, qu'elle l'aime et lui fasse confiance à nouveau. Mais voilà que le tunnel se refermait et qu'il redevenait le tueur, le « monstre » qu'il était avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie.

Le brun comptait les semaines, il passait son temps libre à tenter d'écrire une lettre à celle qu'il aimait. Dire ses sentiments avait toujours était compliqué pour lui, mais il se devait de le faire pour elle. Ou du moins d'essayer. Le stylo à la main, il tenta de faire des phrases, mais seulement des moments arrivèrent à son esprit. Des moments qui les avaient touché qui l'avait fait progressé dans sa vie sentimentale avait fait progresser son coeur.

 _Flash-back_

– _ **C'est magnifique Oliver ! Regarde !**_

 _Oui c'était magnifique, mais ce qu'il regardait pas le paysage, non la seule chose qu'il regardait, c'était elle. Elle qui avait fait de sa vie un vrai paradis. Elle était le petit rayon de soleil qui avait fait partir la noirceur de son âme._

– _ **Oui, c'est magnifique** ,_ murmura-t-il.

 _Elle se retourna vers lui et rougie quand elle comprit qu'il parlait d'elle. Le jeune homme se colla dans son dos et l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante tout en embrassant leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle était heureuse d'être ici avec lui et elle ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il avait été heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie, mais maintenant, il se sentait seul et con. Con de lui avoir fait mal de lui avoir mentit. Son regard se posa alors sur un verre et un autre souvenir apparut dans son esprit.

 _Flash-back_

 _Oliver était dans un transat, Felicity dans la piscine face à lui. Elle voulait qu'il vienne, mais leur partie de jambe en l'air l'avait épuisé. Ça et leur excursion du matin. La jeune femme eut un sourire et se leva. Elle sortie de l'eau et se jeta sur son homme le mouillant. Joyeuse, elle replongea dans l'eau et s'éloigna rapidement. Mais elle atteint à peine le bord opposé que quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se retrouva plaqué sur un torse et se mit à rire._

– _ **Tu vois j'ai réussi à te faire bouger.** _

_Il la regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa sans faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvait autour d'eux._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Il regarda tout autour de lui et tomba sur une photo d'eux, ensemble et heureux. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir et refusa de céder alors, il prit ses affaires et alla à la Arrow Cave. Il se déchaîna sur le mannequin de bois, il l'avait perdu et son coeur ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors tout en se battant contre son ennemi immobile, il se mit à se souvenir sans le vouloir, donnant des coups de plus en plus durement.

 _Flash-back_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était sortie avec la famille, Oliver avait voulu organiser un grand pique nique avec les amis et la famille. C'était un peu compliqué mais finalement tout le monde était content. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent de tout est de rien, le soleil n'était pas très présent, mais il en faisait pas froid. Et puis il s'était passé tellement de chose que pouvoir faire une pause leurs faisait à tous du bien._

– _ **Maintenant photos, j'ai besoin de souvenirs !** _

_Donna voulait immortaliser tous les moments ou rien ne se passerait pour ne pas les oublier ou pour rappeler que même dans les mauvaises passes, il y avait des bons moments. Puis soudainement la pluie se mit à tomber et alors que tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour s'abriter sous les kiosque, Felicity resta sous l'eau qui mouilla peu à peu ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Oliver alla s'abriter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la femme qu'il aimait ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se déplaça lentement derrière elle, la prit pas la taille en la serrant contre lui tout en tournant sur lui même. La jeune femme se mit à rire et quand il la reposa, elle se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'est là que sa mère prit la photo._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

 **Dieu qu'il était accroc à cette femme, tellement que tout son corps se remémoré leur si à tous les deux et pas seulement son coeur et son âme.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Mercredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _Voici le chapitre_ _3_ _,_ _j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, je fais juste joujou avec._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui aiment cette fiction, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise._

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 3 : La Femme qu'Il me Faut_

 _« La femme qu'il me faut je le sais n'existe pas,_

 _La femme qu'il me faut plus jamais je n'en voudrai après toi_

 _La femme qu'il me faut je le sais n'existe pas,_

 _La femme qu'il me faut, c'était toi ! »_

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Oliver, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter et étrangement, elle y arrivait parfaitement. Et dès fois, elle le regrettait presque. Sachant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, elle y entra pour récupérer des affaires, elle aurait pu le faire plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y aller, elle avait peur d'avoir mal … trop mal. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Tout était devenu froid, plus rien n'avait de chaleur et de lumière. Frissonnante, elle frotta ses bras et alla chercher ce qu'elle était venue prendre. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et butta contre quelque chose. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se baissa pour le récupérer. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un papier froissé, pourtant elle était curieuse, Oliver n'était pas du genre à laisser trainer ses affaires. Il veillait toujours à ce que tout soit à sa place. Elle ouvrit le papier, intriguée et immédiatement la blonde reconnu l'écriture de son ancien fiancé. Elle voulut repousser sa curiosité, mais l'emploie de son prénom la ramena à la lettre. Pourquoi Oliver ne lui avait-il pas envoyé cette lettre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas parler avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait si résigné ?

 _Felicity, ma chère et tendrement_

 _Je n'ai jamais réussi à dire clairement mes sentiments, et tu le sais. Je suis un homme d'action enfin je l'étais. Tu m'as changé, tu as fait de moi un autre homme. L'homme que je suis maintenant est là parce que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu as tout chamboulé, tu es la lumière qui a éclairé mes ténèbres. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Je ne sais pas comment tu dire ça autrement que : tu es la femme de ma vie, mon âme soeur. Au fond de toi, tu dois te dire que je dis ça pour que tu reviennes, mais … non, je dis ça parce que j'ai envie que tu saches ce que je ressens. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je sais que je ne pourrait jamais retrouver l'amour avec une autre, peut importe que les autres le croient. Mon coeur sait qu'il ne pourra pas retrouver l'amour avec une autre femme. Je pourrais me marier et avoir des enfants avec une autre, mais dans ce cas, elle vivrait dans ton ombre. Elle serait près de moi tout en sachant que jamais elle ne pourrait jamais faire totalement partie de mon coeur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais mon coeur parce que tu es partie avec._

 _Il faudrait qu'elle soit aussi amoureuse de la vérité que toi, qu'elle la cherche et qu'elle m'en veuille de mentir. Il faudrait surtout qu'elle comprenne que je mente et qu'elle me regarde comme si je me moquais d'elle. Il faudrait qu'elle porte en elle une douceur et une férocité, le tout mélangé, qu'elle me donne autant de coups que de caresses. J'aimerais que comme toi, elle puisse me faire me sentir comme un être extraordinaire et non pas comme le monstre que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être. Et en voyant ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai fais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je suis pire qu'un monstre et que je ne te mérite pas. Il faudrait que cette femme ait un passé aussi compliqué que le mien, qu'elle n'ait pas peur des cicatrices, les siennes et encore plus des miennes. Qu'elle arrive à me faire oublier notre ancienne vie, notre amour. Qu'elle arrive à amadouer mon coeur pour qu'il la laisse entrer. Mais cette femme n'existe pas ! Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place personne ne pourra me faire rire ou sourire comme tu le fais quand tu babilles ou quand tu te perds dans tes explications. Parce que la femme que j'aime, c'est toi et que je n'aimerai plus jamais après toi !_

 _Je relis ma lettre et je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais te l'envoyer. Tu aurais peur, tu partirais et même si on ne se voit plus, même si je ne t'entends que dans l'oreillette, au moins, je t'entends, tu es là et ça reste du baume sur le coeur que j'ai brisé tout seul. Alors même si je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, je te le dis, je t'aime, je suis à toi pour toujours et à jamais. Et c'est pour ne pas être égoïste, pour ne pas t'empêcher de continuer de vivre que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre._

 _Oliver, l'homme qui aimerait être tien._

La jeune femme lut la lettre plusieurs fois, son coeur lui faisait mal et en même temps, il battait vivement comme pour répondre à cette lettre qu'elle n'aurait pas du lire. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues, elle n'avait jamais été aussi ébranlé par une lettre. Puis elle se rendit compte que le destin faisait bien les choses (ou mal, ça dépendait du point de vue) car si elle n'était pas venue, elle n'aurait jamais pu lire cette magnifique lettre écrit par un homme amoureux qui souffrait autant qu'elle de la situation. Felicity serra la lettre contre son coeur et elle le mit dans son sac, elle ne voulait pas la laisser ici, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse.

La blonde récupéra rapidement ses affaires puis sortit de l'appartement. Cet appartement n'était plus le sien et elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait l'homme qui y vivait et que même s'il avait fait des erreurs, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne par pitié pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur la lettre à l'intérieur de son sac, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas y voir claire toute seule. Mais une phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

 _ ** **«** **Parce que la femme que j'aime, c'est toi et que je n'aimerai plus jamais après toi ! »****_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Vendredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

 _Vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut une semaine assez chargé j'ai pas eut le temps de poster. Du coup, je vous poste deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner *-*_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aime faire joujou avec ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 4 : Sans dire un mot

 _« Je ne sais pas deviner à quoi ressemble ta voix_

 _Et j'ai voulu l'écouter plus d'une fois. »_

Oliver et Felicity s'évitaient, les deux avaient quelque chose qui les « forçaient » à s'éviter. Mais leurs amis et leurs familles sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, malgré ça, il se posait tout de même des questions, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne finissaient tout simplement pas par mettre les choses à plat entre eux ? Felicity ne voulait pas voir Oliver parce qu'elle avait lu sa lettre alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la lire et pire encore, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser et elle avait peur de faire une gaffe ou autres. L'autre avait peur que sa présence face partir la femme qu'il aimait et il préférait ne pas la voir plutôt que de ne plus l'entendre. Ils se manquaient l'un et l'autre, mais tous deux avaient peur d'avancer en direction de l'autre. Les missions s'effectuaient correctement, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé et malgré les réussites, un poids oppressait tout le monde. Felicity ne restait jamais longtemps dans la Arrow Cave après un mission et depuis qu'elle avait eut la lettre, c'était pire. La semaine avait été rude et entre ses réunions et ses soirées, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait lu, de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le jeune homme avait envie de parler avec elle, mais la peur l'empêcher de remettre tout comme avant. Malheureusement, Oliver avait besoin de Felicity parce qu'il sentait que sans elle, il se laissait aller à la noirceur, il n'avait plus peur d'être blessé jusqu'à paraître dès fois totalement suicidaire. Mais ce qui le rendait comme ça, c'était ses souvenirs, il avait l'impression de tout oublier, de la perdre de semaine en semaine, d'oublier des détails qu'il avait toujours jugé important. Les autres savaient qu'il fallait une confrontation entre les deux personnes, qu'ils parlent et mettent les choses au clair pour que tous reprennent un semblant de tranquillité. Mais s'ils les laissaient faire, ça pouvait arriver dans tellement de temps qu'ils décidèrent d'agir dans leur dos, en espérant qu'ils comprendraient pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça. Alors Curtis et Donna entrèrent en contacte et parlèrent longuement avec les autres membres du groupe pour savoir quoi faire. C'est au bout d'une bonne semaine de réunion qu'ils surent quoi faire. Dans la Arrow Cave, un téléphone sonna et le brun répondit sans même regardé le nom qui s'affichait. Très peu de personnes connaissaient son numéro de téléphone personnel et Felicity s'était assurée que personne ne puisse le trouver, alors c'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et à qui il avait donné son numéro.

– _ **Allo ?**_

– _ **Oliver ? C'est Donna, la maman de Felicity, bon je pense que je suis difficile à oublier, mis peut importe.**_

Le jeune homme se retint de rire, il savait de qui Felicity tenait quand il s'agissait de blablater ou alors de dire des choses sans y penser. Et c'était une des choses qu'il adorait venant de Felicity, il la trouvait tellement exquise quand elle se mélangeait dans ses mots.

– _ **J'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est à propos de Felicity.**_

Tout de suite, Oliver fut aux aguets, il s'était promis de ne plus déranger Felicity, de ne plus la mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était fait pour personne. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, personne ne voudrait de lui. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait personne d'autres qu'elle. Mais il la protégerait toujours, elle n'avait plus le droit de souffrir.

– _ **Bon là, j'ai un rendez-vous, mais est-ce que tout à l'heure en fin d'après-midi vers 18h ça vous va ?**_

Oliver hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il était au téléphone et que la mère de celle qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas le voir. Il dit sa réponse et après deux ou trois minutes de banalités, ils raccrochèrent. Oliver était heureux d'avoir entendu des babillements, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu et ça lui faisait tellement de bien … même si ce n'était pas Felicity qui le lui avait donné. Oliver n'avait rien à faire de ses journées depuis qu'il avait abandonné son poste de maire et qu'il n'avait plus l'entreprise. Sa soeur avait réouvert le Verdant après l'accord de la police et elle l'employait quand elle avait besoin de bras, mais sinon, la plupart du temps, il n'avait rien à faire et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme espérait que la mère pourrait l'aider à récupérer Felicity, s'il y avait encore un espoir de le faire. Intérieurement il espérait vraiment, mais il savait qu'il aurait toujours cette pointe de doute en lui et il voulait qu'elle reste là si leur couple se reformait pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, comme un cicatrice, mais invisible. Quand Diggle arriva au QG pour voir si Oliver avait bougé, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, Oliver avait une lueur d'espoir sur le visage, dans le coeur.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

– _ **J'aperçois juste une lueur dans mes ténèbres.**_

 **Le métissé sourit, il savait qu'elle serait la suite, mais il ne dirait rien, il fallait que tout se fasse comme si personne n'était au courant à par Curtis et Donna qui étaient les investigateurs. Les choses allaient peut-être redevenir comme avant plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Les heures passèrent trop lentement au goût du jeune homme qui était pressé de rejoindre la mère de sa bien-aimée. Il regardait l'heure toutes les minutes ayant l'impression qu'elles se transformaient toutes en heures alors qu'elles devraient aller plus vite.** **Puis quand la fin de la journée arriva enfin, Oliver partit et arriva rapidement à Palmer Tech. Il y avait longtemps regretté Queen Consolidated, mais aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'il regrettait réellement, c'était d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie. Il s'approcha du bureau que Donna lui avait indiqué et quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Felicity. Les deux se regardèrent, sans réussir à dire un mot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Promis

 _« Promis, je ne veux que ta voix réveillant mes matins,_

 _Promis, tes lèvres quand il fait froid, ça je veux bien. »_

La jeune femme regarda Oliver et son coeur se serra. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle passa la porte et s'enfuit, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait tellement peur. Seulement Oliver réagit au quart de tour, il la rattrapa, la stoppant, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver ou encore de ce qu'elle pourrait ne pas y trouver.

– _ **Hey ! Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il gentiment, calmement. S'il te plaît Felicity …**_

– _ **Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Murmura-t-elle.**_

– _ **Ta mère m'a demandé de venir.**_

Elle ricana et secoua la tête, forcément quelqu'un allait s'en mêler mais … elle pensait plus à Dig, Théa ou Laurel, mais certainement pas à sa mère et … encore moins à Curtis. Felicity soupira et hocha la tête, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle regarda Oliver dans les yeux. Elle était d'accord pour parler, mais seulement si ça se faisait dans un endroit neutre. Ensemble côte à côte tout en laissant une distance de sécurité en eux, ils se dirigèrent alors vers un café dans la rue et commandèrent. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne parla, comme si parler était synonyme de souffrir et qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir mal. Finalement le jeune homme se décida à parler. Il voulait qu'elle soit dans sa vie, même si ce n'était qu'en simple ami.

– _ **Tu sais que je ne suis pas une personne très expansive en paroles.** **J'ai dû mal à dire mes sentiments. Cependant j'ai envie que tu me pardonnes. Qu'il n'y ait plus cette tension entre nous deux. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, je ne te demande pas d'accepter que je revienne dans sa vie. Mais … s'il te plaît écoute moi et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ce que je t'ai dis. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, si tu veux qu'on n'est des contacts que par oreillette … je ne t'embêterais plus et j'accepterais tout.**_

Le jeune homme eut du mal à dire ces derniers mots, mais il devait le faire. Parce qu'il savait que ça pourrait devenir une de ses réalités. Il serait toujours là pour elle, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour la protéger en tant que Green Arrow, mais il disparaitrait en tant qu'Oliver Queen. Il restera l'homme dans l'ombre et le fantôme à la lumière, le fantôme d'une vie passé. Felicity voulut parler, mais une serveuses les interrompit, le brun prit une gorgée de sa bière et recommença à parler.

– _ **Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, j'aurais dû te parler. Mais … quand Barry a remonté le temps, il m'a expliqué que l'annonce avait été tellement dur que tu m'as quitté. Ensuite, on est tous mort parce que … j'étais trop perturbé, trop focalisé sur ma douleur pour voir le danger. Alors j'ai suivit son conseil et je n'ai rien dit, j'aurais pu t'en parler après, mais j'avais peur. Qu'est-ce qui me disait que tu me quitterais quand même quand je t'aurais expliqué ? Je me suis dis que si personnes à part Barry savait, personne ne serait blessé et que je pourrais sauver tout le monde. Mais j'avais tord, lamentablement tord. Tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity, je personne qui m'a tiré des ténèbres ou je m'étais enfoncé pour survivre sur cette île de malheur. Je ne te mérite pas, mais tu devais savoir que je t'aimai, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais pour toujours. Tu as volé mon coeur et même si tu n'en veux plus, sache qu'il sera et battra toujours pour toi.**_

Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir parlé et lui sourit avant de sortir un billet, de la poser sur la table. Il termina son verre et se leva.

– _ **Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Prends soin de toi.**_

La blonde baissa la tête et d'une voix neutre, elle se mit à parler. Oliver se stoppa en entendant sa voir s'élever.

– _ **J'ai lu la lettre que tu m'as écrite et que tu ne m'as pas envoyé.**_

– _ **Comment … ?**_

– _ **Je suis venue récupérer des affaires et … je l'ai trouvé. J'ai regardé, tu sais à quel point je peux être curieuse. Pourquoi … pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me l'envoyer ?**_

Le jeune homme se rassit lentement, soudainement très gêné, maintenant c'était lui qui ne voulait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

 **–** _ ** **Je … je ne voulais pas te déranger, je ne voulais pas être un égoïste qui pense d'abord à son bonheur. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais en train de t'écrire juste pour te récupérer. Je … je voulais que tu vois que j'étais sincère. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais … est-ce que tu accepterais que l'on se rencontre à nouveau ? Seulement amicalement. J'ai … je souhaite que tout s'arrange, même si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, j'aimerais quand même pouvoir être derrière toi, qu'on puis se parler et se voir sans une tension … mais je te demande peut-être la lune. En tout cas c'est promis, plus de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir !****_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Lundi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou,_

 _Je suis encore en retard et je vous assure que cette fois-ci c'est pas ma faute ^^ Explication rapide, j'ai eu mes résultats, j'ai eu mon année et j'ai eu pas mal de personne chez moi donc incapable de faire ce que je voulais. Du coup je vous poste deux chapitres *-*_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, mais je me permets de m'amuser avec *-*_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 6 : L'attirance

 _« Le jour est venu, après tout_

 _On a toujours eu rendez-vous_

 _Je t'attends et j'ai confiance. »_

Oliver attends sa réponse, il espère vraiment qu'elle acceptera d'être de nouveau séduite par lui-même. Qu'elle acceptera de tenter de lui faire confiance, juste assez pour qu'elle lui montre qu'il est sincère et que plus jamais il ne lui mentirait. La blonde le regarda rougissante, sans pour autant répondre, elle réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à remettre son coeur dans la balance quitte à souffrir de nouveau ? Mais l'avait-elle seulement enlevé de la balance ? Avait-elle réellement fait un trait sur lui ou du moins avait-elle essayé réellement ? Non, elle voulait juste réfléchir, elle voulait voir si elle était capable de vivre sans lui de recommencer autre chose, mais elle savait qu'elle était trop amoureuse pour oublier … elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à lui, ne pas l'entendre et sentir sa présence et ce même quand il n'était pas là. Lentement, elle hocha la tête et un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué d'Oliver. Elle n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi empreint d'espoir.

Il lui prit la main, la baisa et lui sourit avant de partir, non cette fois-ci, il ferait en sorte que tout marche. Il ne lui mentira plus jamais, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une seconde fois. Même s'il devait perdre quelque chose, elle serait dorénavant priorité. Felicity Smoak était sa vie. Quand il retourna chez lui, il se rappela une oeuvre qu'il avait lu après son retour sur l'île. Il se rapprochait énormément de Heathcliff, lui aussi était un être qui aimait sans limite. Puis une citation lui vint à l'esprit, lui rappelant immédiatement la femme qu'il aimait : « Je ne peux vivre sans ma vie, je ne peux vivre sans mon âme. » Felicity était sa vie et son âme et si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il ferait comme Heathcliff, il survivrait sans vivre.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme commença la reconquête de son ancienne fiancée. Il lui promit de toujours lui dire la vérité, qu'il ne cherchera plus jamais à la protéger de ce qu'il se passer dans sa vie, sauf si c'était physique bien sur. La semaine passa bien, les deux se rapprochaient, les autres étaient heureux et espéraient que tout continuerait comme ça. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et Curtis et Donna étaient plus qu'heureux que leur coup ait marché, même s'ils s'étaient fait tirer les oreilles par Felicity. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus la même tension qu'il y avait dans la Arrow Cave et les autres recommençaient à avoir du mal à se concentrer.

– _ **Oliver, je peux te parler ? Demanda Diggle au jeune homme en faisant un petit signe aux deux autres femmes.**_

Le brun hocha la tête et l'amena dehors, dans son ancien bureau de maire. John sourit et croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. Immédiatement le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. Il tentait de se réconcilier avec Felicity et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas leur plaire. Oliver ne comprenait plus rien.

– _ **Ca va mieux avec Felicity !**_

Ce n'était pas une question et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose d'autres derrière. Alors, il répondit prudemment.

– _ **Oui, elle a accepté de me parler et on va doucement, je dois tout faire pour qu'elle me refasse confiance !**_

– _ **Je comprends, mais mec, c'est vraiment pas facile pour nous avec toute cette tension.**_

– _ **Mais pourtant ça va mieux entre nous …**_

– _ **Je ne parle pas de cette tension Oliver, mais de l'autre ! Quand vous étiez ensemble, on ne ressentait rien, mais maintenant que vous recommencez à vous tourner autour, il y a vraiment beaucoup de tension sexuel dans ce QG. Tellement que je suis sûr que si on craquait une allumette, tout se mettrait a flamber.**_

Dans la Arrow Cave les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter avec Felicity qui n'avait rien vu du manège de ses amis. La jeune femme eut dû mal à ne pas rougir.

– _ **Je suis heureuse de votre amitié, mais si vous ne couchez pas bientôt ensemble, je crois que je vais exploser et qu'on va tous finir par vous enfermer dans une pièce pour conclure ! Lâcha Black Canary.**_

Théa eut une grimace, imaginer Felicity et son frère en position compromettante n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Mais elle ne put faire un mouvement pour signaler que Lance arrivait, suivit de Dig et Oliver. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en rougissant, mais à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient comme si rien ne se passer, leurs yeux se raccrochaient et leurs mains se retrouvaient.

– _ **J'ai du nouveau sur H.I.V.E. Ils ont un projet appelé Genesis. Un des mecs qui bosse pour lui nous a parlé, si on** **le protégeait d'eux. On doit savoir ce qu'est le projet Genesis, on doit tout faire pour arrêter tout ça parce que je suis sur que ça sera pas pour notre bien.**_

 **–** _ ** **Je vais faire des recherches,****_ **répondit Felicity en détachant discrètement ses doigts de ceux d'Oliver.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Voyager Seul

 _« Au nouvel équipage_

 _On promet le partage_

 _Jamais la vérité. »_

Pendant quelques jours rien d'autres ne les intéressa autre que le projet Genesis. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui allait encore leur arriver. Sachant que jamais Darkh ne répondrait aux questions, il demanda aux autres d'aller cuisiner Merlyn. Oliver mit son costume de Green Arrow et se dirigea silencieusement et sans se faire voir vers la cellule de son ennemi.

– _ **Green Arrow … je me demande ce que je pourrais faire pour vous.**_

Le jeune homme se retint de faire un mouvement brusque ou de parler de manière pas assez mystérieuse. Sa voix trafiquée mise, il se mit à parler à mi-voix, toujours sur ses gardes.

– _ **Qu'est-ce que Genesis ?**_

– _ **Ah Genesis, une merveilleuse idée voyez vous.**_

– _ **Je me fiche que ce soit merveilleux. Qu'est-ce qu'est Genesis ?**_

– _ **Vous êtes venu seul, n'est-ce pas ?**_

– _ **Genesis Darkh !**_

– _ **Vous n'aurez aucune réponse de ma part et vous ne le savez très bien.**_

Oliver serra les dents, oui il savait très bien que jamais Darkh repondrait. Cependant il espérait pouvoir le tromper sur sa gestuel ou peut importe, mais il avait besoin de chercher à savoir quelque chose. Et puis avec ce que Darkh lui avait fait à lui et ses amis, il avait besoin d'être là et de lui montrer qu'il était toujours aussi fort. Il se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux platines et se retint de le retenir par le colback.

– _ **Et bien Green Arrow, on perd son sang froid ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Mr Queen ? Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez, ça fais longtemps que je sais qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs comment se remet votre petit amie de la perte de ses jambes ?**_

– _ **Arrêtez ça Darkh parce que je peux vous assurez que vous ne réussirez jamais à sortir d'ici.**_

– _ **Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, après tout peut importe que je sois dedans ou dehors, le projet Genesis continuera de grandir et bientôt il sera près. Mais … vous ne serez surement plus là pour le voir Mr Queen. Tout comme votre charmante compagne !**_

Oliver esquissa un sourire, il venait de lui donner une indication sur Genesis. Il entendit Felicity noter tout ce qu'elle entendait, il espérait seulement qu'elle ne prendrait pas en compte ce que l'autre avait dit sur elle. Parce qu'il se sentait assez mal comme ça.

– _ **Je vais vous faire une confidence Mr Queen, les hommes comme vous ne peuvent pas avoir de petites amies, ils font cavaliers seuls. Nous sommes des hommes d'action, seulement vous vous voulez sauver tout le monde alors que nous nous ne voulons sauver que les plus méritants.**_

– _ **De quel droit jugez-vous une personne digne de vivre ou de mourir ?**_

– _ **Vous m'avez peut-être enlevé mes pouvoirs Mr Queen mais sachez que nous sommes toujours ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un dieu.**_

– _ **Vous êtes fous !**_

Darkh se mit à rire et Oliver comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce qu'il voulait avec un homme comme lui, non il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre moyen d'avoir des informations peut-être que Merlyn pourrait lui en donner ? Il en savait pas trop. Il se détourna de l'homme en question et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par cet homme paroxidé.

– _ **N'oubliez pas Mr Queen si vous voulez pas que les autres soient blessés, il faut voyage seul !**_

Le brun l'ignora et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres et quand il rentra au repère, il comprit que pour eux tout avait été un peu plus productif que pour lui. Il déposa son arc, enleva sa capuche et s'installa près de Felicity. Celle-ci posa sa petite main sur son biceps et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

– _ **On s'est ce qu'est le projet Genesis ! Ils veulent recréer une notre de Genèse et faire de naître les humains de leur centre tous en les contrôlant. Merlyn dit que s'il a accepté d'être avec H.I.V.E c'est parce que ma vie a été épargné,**_ lui apprit Thea.

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas Thea, on trouvera une idée pour sortir tout le monde de la situation, même ton père.**_

– _ **Pendant ce temps j'ai fais des recherches sur ce qu'il pourrait faire de Genesis. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé, dans la Genèse, on parle de la création du mon, c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire, créer un nouveau monde qui sera entre leur main, un monde pur. On y parle aussi du premier couple, Adam et Ève, d'où leur manipulation mental, ils seront tous sous leur contrôle et aussi faible que des enfants. Mais je pense que le plus intéressant reste le Déluge, le Terre sera purifié par l'eau ou le feu, ils veulent tout détruire d'un manière ou d'une autre par ces deux éléments et tout refaçonner selon leur bon vouloir.**_

– _ **Merlyn nous a parlé d'une salle hermétique sous terre qui ressemble à notre terre. Peut-être qu'ils vont prendre les élus, les mettre dedans et tuer la surface ?**_ Révéla Laurel

 **Trop de questions, mais en même temps un semblant de réponse, il était tant qu'ils réfléchissent à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour la suite.**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Mercredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose qui ressemble à des scènes citronnés donc si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse._

 _Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas,_ _mais jouer avec eux m'amuse._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _Chapitre 8 : Ici Ailleurs_

 _« Ici, le coeur et rien d'autre_

 _Pourvu qu'on soit l'un à l'autre. »_

Alors que les autres personnages partaient rejoindre leur famille dans des lieux de protections, Felicity se rapprocha d'Oliver et vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Depuis qu'ils avaient discuté, il avait eut pas mal de rendez-vous, dès fois plus compliqué que d'autres, après tout ils savaient déjà tout l'un de l'autre ou presque. Mais ils aimaient être ensemble et seulement se regarder, ils avaient l'impression d'être un vrai couple même si des fous furieux s'amuser à tuer la ville.

– _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

– _ **Je … je ne sais pas ou trouver Genesis et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est ça qu'il faut chercher.**_

– _ **Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça Oliver, sinon tu ne trouveras rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il faut que tu regarde large pour trouver le particulier. Tu as pensé à appeler Constantine ? Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider ?**_

– _ **Aux dernières nouvelles il était en enfer et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le déranger.**_

– _ **Je pense que tu n'as pas réellement le choix Oliver.**_

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux et se rendit compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Felicity avait toujours été la lumière de sa vie et elle le serait toujours même si elle disparaissait. « Elle est pure lumière, elle n'a pas une once de ténèbres en elle et c'est ça qui me sauve à chaque fois ». Le jeune homme prit la main de la jeune femme et la tira sur ses genoux, il l'enlaça et mit son nez dans sa chevelure pour respirer son odeur.

– _ **Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Felicity et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**_

– _ **Pas grand chose surement,**_ dit-elle en riant.

Elle l'embrassa sous un pulsion et rougit, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché ses lèvres qu'elle avait l'impression de le faire pour la première fois. Oliver fut surpris dans les premiers temps mais finalement il répondit au baiser, heureux que ce soit elle qui ait commencé. Les autres avaient raison, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux deux étaient plus qu'importante et seul dans le QG, ils le ressentaient d'autant plus. Ils se séparèrent, ou plutôt Oliver les sépara.

– _ **Je ne veux pas que tu fasse quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.**_

– _ **Je ne regrette jamais rien avec toi Oliver.**_

Il sourit, la fit descendre de ses genoux et se releva.

– _ **Je vais appeler Constantine, mais le diner de ce soir tient toujours ?**_

– _ **Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !**_

Felicity le regarda partir le coeur battant la chamade, elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un et elle était prête et souffrir encore pour pouvoir être avec lui. Elle le regarda prendre son téléphone et descendit dans le sous-sol ou se trouvait son lit et la salle de bain. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'Oliver ne dormait plus chez lui quand elle était entrée dans la pièce si froide. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit de son ancien amant et serra entre ses bras l'oreiller de celui-ci, respirant à plein poumons son odeur. Peu à peu, elle s'endormit.

Oliver revint dans la grande salle et la découvrit vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se dit que la femme qu'il aimait été surement partie se préparer pour aller au restaurant plus tard dans la soirée. Il décida alors de descendre pour aller prendre une douche. Quand il arriva en bas, il vit Felicity couché sur son lit et il sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi bien. Il s'assit sur le lit, caressa le visage endormit de la belle et l'embrassa sur le front. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il avait refusé de rester dans l'appartement qu'il lui donner tant de souvenir, il voulait se libérer de la froideur qui avait reprit possession des lieux. Mais elle était de nouveau là et il sentait que ça irait mieux, du moins ça irait mieux s'il était capable de soigner la plaie de Starling City. Sentant la présence d'Oliver, Felicity ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement, il était encore en train de penser et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. La jeune femme enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son homme et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa avant de se lever.

– _ **Je vais me laver, tu pourras prendre une douche après si tu veux ?**_

Felicity hocha la tête, mais elle avait une autre idée en tête. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché Oliver et elle avait envie de lui. Lui avait peur qu'elle parte en se rendant compte que ses sentiments avaient changé, mais elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. Alors elle laissa à Oliver le temps de faire couler l'eau avant de se déshabiller et de rentrer à son tour dans la salle d'eau, puis dans la douche. Oliver se retourna immédiatement et s'écarta de la jeune femme.

– _ **Felicity ? Tu ne devrais pas être …**_

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre plus l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

– _ **S'il te plaît pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir.**_

Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle, mais finalement il l'agrippa par la taille, la plaqua contre lui et finit par l'embrasser férocement. Des mains sur la taille d'autre dans le cou, tout n'était plus que gestes tendres. Le jeune homme la fit sortir de la douche italienne et l'emmena tout en l'embrassant vers son lit. Il ne voulait pas faire ça dans la salle de bain, pas après autant de temps sans l'avoir adoré. Il la fit tomber sans heurte sur le lit avant de vénéré son corps de ses mains tout en embrassant son cou délicat. Oliver continua ses caresses qui électrisait la jeune femme, puis d'un mouvement amble de la hanche, elle échangea leur position et se retrouva sur lui. Ce fut alors à son tour de l'embrasser, de le vénérer, mais elle ne voulait pas que s'attarder sur ces sensations-ci, elle voulait plus. Alors sans lui demander son accord, elle s'empala sur lui en un gémissement. Oliver ne bougea pas, comme elle, il n'était que sensations. Felicity n'en pouvant plus, elle commença à entamer des mouvements de bas en haut, les yeux plantés dans le regard de l'homme qui la brûlait. Elle y mettait toute sa douceur dans ses gestes, mais Oliver se décida à reprendre le dessus, il la fit basculer toujours en elle et entama de large mouvement de va et vient. Lentement, l'orgasme les prit et le jeune homme s'écroula sur la blonde qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il voulut bouger, mais elle l'empêcha.

 **–** ** _ **Restons encore un moment comme ça s'il te plait, ça fait du bien qu'on soit là, ensemble.**_**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Vendredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai pas pu poster Vendredi et en ce moment c'est chaud pour poster._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 9 : Tout le monde

 _« Tout le monde a peur, tout le monde veut aimer_

 _Tout le monde attend son heure, et quand l'heure est arrivée_

 _Plus personne n'a peur, plus personne n'est laissé_

 _Plus personne ne pense à l'heure, même si l'heure vient tout changer. »_

Ils avaient trouvé des choses et après plusieurs semaines, Laurel et Thea décidèrent d'aller parler à Oliver. Celui-ci était concentré sur Darkh, il voulait l'arrêter, il voulait arrêté le projet Genesis, il voulait que les choses s'arrêtent et qu'il puisse de nouveau être heureux. Il voulait juste pouvoir vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait.

– _ **Olli, on peut te parler ?**_ Demanda sa soeur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et après avoir embrassé Felicity sur le sommet du crâne, il rejoignit les deux femmes dans une autre pièce. Il se mit face à elles, croisa les bras et se décontracta, ou du moins essaya. Il en savait pas ce que les deux femmes voulaient lui dire et il était légèrement stressé, mais il ne le montra pas. Il avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments.

– _ **Quand est-ce que tu vas la redemander en mariage ?**_

– _ **Je … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout avec la menace Genesis.**_

– _ **Arrête Oliver tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une excuse, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas lui avoir redemandé, le coupa Black Canary.**_

– _ **Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de tout ça !**_

– _ **Je t'assure que si elle ne voulait pas de tout ça, il aurait fait un trait sur toi Ollie, elle serait repartie je ne sais ou et t'aurait définitivement oublié.**_

Oliver ne savait vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, ça faisait pas mal de temps il avait l'idée de lui demander de l'épouser, mais si elle voulait pas ? Si elle voulait vivre autre chose, plus de temps ?

– _ **Arrête de te poser des questions Ollie, va la voir, demande lui et tu verras ce qu'elle dira. Tu n'es pas aussi peureux normalement,**_ se moqua sa soeur.

Il lui jeta un regard froid, mais finit par sourire en hochant la tête Oui il le ferait, qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout. Quand le QG se vide, Felicity alla vers lui et se serra dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se tendre et elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'éloigner de lui.

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oliver ?**_

– _ **Je …**_

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Il mit un temps avant de relever les yeux vers elle et de la regarder.

– _ **Je sais que ça ne fais pas longtemps que l'on est revenu ensemble et je sais que tu ne me fais plus totalement confiance. Mais … est-ce que accepterais de redevenir ma fiancé ? Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant, prend ton temps, mais … s'il te plaît garde là, parce qu'elle t'appartient, jamais je ne pourrais la passer aux doigts de quelqu'un d'autre.**_

Il lui sourit, lui mit la bague dans la main et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne une décision rapidement, mais il ne voulait pas qu'une autre femme porte cette bague. Elle était faite pour elle et de toute façon jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre femme. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, la ramena chez elle avait de revenir au QG et de se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Felicity donna rendez-vous à sa mère et à Curtis, elle avait besoin d'avis sur tout ça, elle avait besoin de savoir quoi faire. Elle s'installa au Big Belly Burger et attendit calmement que tout le monde arrive. Et comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, Donna arriva en même temps que le métisse et tous deux s'attablèrent face à la blonde. Ils se demandaient bien pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les avait appelé.

–J _ **'ai besoin de vous … Je …**_

Ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, Felicity mit sa main sur la table et montra la bague qui y trônait. Donna et Curtis échangèrent un sourire qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme.

– _ **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous attendiez ça tous les deux ?**_

– _ **Pas que nous deux, tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Felicity, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dis quand tu es sortie avec Ray. Et après quand tu as voulu te séparer d'Oliver. Vous vous fondez l'un dans l'autre.**_

– _ **Je soutiens ta mère à 100%, et puis on a tous envie de vous revoir ensemble, en symbiose**_.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et quand elle la releva, les deux personnes face à elle purent voir de la panique dans ses yeux.

– _ **Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

–Oliver ne fera pas une nouvelle fois la même bêtise, il n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments, il s'est séduire, mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour protéger sans mentir. Il fera surement encore beaucoup de bêtises, mais tu seras là pour le mettre sur le droit chemin.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils voyaient quand il était tous les deux. Mais que de toutes façon c'était à eux deux de voir ce qu'il voulait et à personne d'autres. La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Avant de se séparer, Donna se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **–** ** _ **Et je pense que tu as déjà fait ton choix, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas mis à ton doigt. C'est normale d'avoir peur Felicity, mais maintenant il faut que tu lui fasses confiance et qu'il te fasse confiance.**_**

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Mercredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, sans celui là, il reste 4 chapitres :) j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 10 : Sois Tranquille

 _« Je sais l'effort et le courage à retrouver_

 _Se souvenir qu'il faudra vivre et continuer_

 _Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi »_

Felicity avait attendu deux jours avant de venir voir Oliver et de lui donner sa réponse. Elle avait réfléchit jusqu'à se rendre compte que sa mère avait raison, elle avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps et se serait toujours le même. Oliver l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait embrasser en le faisant tourné sur lui même. Il était heureux de savoir que tout était en train de s'arranger et surtout, il était heureux parce qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose sur le projet Genesis. Les personnes a la tête du projet n'étaient autre que des personnes à la tête du pays, des personnes qui voulaient un monde neuf. Mais Oliver avec l'aide de l'A.R.G.U.S avait réussi à trouver un moyen de les contrer et de tout faire pour qu'ils ne détruisent pas le monde. Le jeune homme voulait appeler ses amis pour qu'il puisse l'aider, mais il se rendit rapidement qu'on qu'ils avaient tous d'autres problèmes à régler. Alors il se força à trouver des bonne idées, des solutions. Mais Constantine lui avait donné des réponses, la ville était passé sur un Nexus et c'était normal que tous veuille la détruire pour la posséder. Alors quand il eut toutes les réponses, il se fit une réunion avec tout le monde et leur expliqua son plan.

– _ **Je sais que cette décision ne va pas plaire à certaines personnes, mais il faut que toutes les personnes qu'on aime soit mis en sureté pour qu'on ait pas l'esprit ailleurs. On les amènera au bunker de l'A.R.G.U.S et on viendra les récupérer quand tout sera finit. De plus, on ne peut pas y aller sans être conscient qu'il faudra tuer certaine personne, parce que c'est aussi ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous.**_

Oliver soupira et finit par retourner se battre sur son mannequin de bois. Tout le monde sentait qu'il était stressé, il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres. L'ennuie c'est qu'en faisant ça, c'était pire, surtout pour Felicity qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait être mise à l'écart. D'un regard, elle leur demanda d'aller en haut et de les laisser discuter un peu. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme qui s'arrêta quand il la sentit derrière lui.

– _ **Tu vas me demander de rester en arrière c'est ça ?**_

– _ **Je ne veux pas te perdre Felicity et si pour ça il faut que je t'enferme dans une boite de protection à l'A.R.G.U.S, je le ferais.**_

– _ **Et qui va vous aider ? Et Laurel et Théa ?**_

– _ **Je …**_

– _ **Tu ne pourras pas me laisser avec les autres alors que tout le monde sera entrain de se battre, tu m'entends. J'ai autant le droit que les autres de me battre à tes côtés.**_

Oliver posa ses mains sur son visage avant de se retourner brutalement vers elle et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'abord surprise, elle ne fit rien puis elle répondit correctement à son baiser, avec autant d'ardeur et de désespoir. Quand il s'arrêta, il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura.

– _ **Je t'aime Felicity et j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir passer ma vie avec toi et … j'ai peur que si tu disparais, je me perde à nouveau dans les ténèbres et la noirceur.**_

Felicity le vit désemparée et elle comprit qu'il ne lui mentait pas, il avait réellement peur de la perdre pour de bon. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en se serrant contre lui.

– _ **Je te promet que si les choses se gâtent, j'irais dans la bunker, d'accord ? Mais je reste en communication avec vous jusqu'à là.**_

Il hocha la tête et quand les autres membres revint quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour retrouver Felicity dans les bras d'Oliver. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à un bouée de sauvetage. Ils ne dirent rien, ils savaient que c'était inutile. Mais Oliver avait autre chose à faire, elle il finit par leur dire que tout se terminerait le lendemain. Il ne laisserait pas ses proches mourir à cause de fous ! Tout le monde se mit alors en mouvement, il fallait qu'ils protègent leur famille, mais Dig et Oliver était dans le même panade. Les femmes de leurs vies ne voulaient pas être relégué au bunker, elles voulaient être avec eux dans l'action. Cependant contrairement à Felicity, Lyla irait avec son mari sur le terrain et la blonde se contenterait de les aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Appelant les uns et les autres, tous finirent par réussirent à réunir dans le bunker, Donna se retrouva avec Quentin certes, mais aussi avec Curtis, son mari, Sara la petite fille de Dig, Alex. Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'ils restent là, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec eux ? La jeune femme lui avait laissé un mot, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Sara et qu'elle laisse le Capitaine Lance gérer s'il se passait quelque chose. La mère de l'informaticienne était à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant d'aller voir la petite fille installée dans son parc, les yeux fermés inconsciente du danger.

Dans la Arrow Cave, Tout le monde était en train de se préparer, Felicity devant ses ordinateurs étaient en train de se connecter à ce que H.I.V.E avait appelé Genesis et les autres étaient en train d'enfiler leur costume. La blonde attendit que tout le monde soit près et c'est avec émotion qu'elle leur murmura des encouragement. Juste avant de partir, Oliver s'approcha d'elle, l'embrasse profondément et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle savait qu'ils avaient un monde à sauver, leur monde. Seulement elle le regarda partir avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent là-bas, se frottèrent aux Ghosts et arrivèrent devant les chefs de toutes cette mascarade. Thea commença par se battre avec son père et les autres se chargèrent des chefs. Les choses étaient en bonne voie, c'était comme si tout était trop facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Andy. Dig était persuadé qu'il allait les aider à sauver le monde mais au contraire, il se rapprocha d'Oliver et agrippa à deux mains un taser puissance maximum. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire, juste entendre Felicity et les autres hurler.

 _–_ _ _ **OLIVER !**__

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Vendredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite,_ _j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire parce qu'à la base elle ne devait pas faire partit de l'histoire, je l'ai rajouté à la dernière minutes._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 11 :Les Vivants

 _« Et pourtant …_

 _Je suis ce que nous sommes_

 _Et nous sommes les vivants. »_

Felicity avait eut un mauvais pressentiment et le voilà qu'il s'accomplissait. Dans l'oreillette, elle entendait Oliver tomber et inconsciemment, elle se mit à hurler. Elle n'était pas près de lui, elle ne pouvait que lui parler et tenter de le faire revenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme ça, pas après lui avoir faire espérer par mal de chose. Non il fallait qu'il se batte pour eux, qu'il se réveille, botte les fesses aux méchants et qu'il revienne l'épouse. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre comme pour protéger quelque chose et continua de parler dans l'oreillette. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

– _ **Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter tu m'entends ! Tu m'as fais revenir dans ta vie, ce n'est pas pour que tu partes à ton tour ! Je refuse de te perdre.**_

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait besoin de mettre ses pensées en ordre, il fallait qu'elle parle mais qu'elle parle intelligemment. La blonde prit une profonde respiration et se remit à parler alors que les autres tentaient de réanimer Oliver.

– _ **Tu ne peux pas nous laisser seul Oliver ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais raconter à notre enfant que son père est mort pour tous nous sauver ? Comment est-ce que je ferais pour l'élever sans toi ? S'il te plaît mon amour, reviens.**_

Les autres restèrent bouche bée devant la révélation de leur amie, elle était enceinte, n'avait rien dit pour ne pas inquiéter Oliver et voilà que c'était lui qui inquiétait tout le monde. La jeune femme continua de parler et Dig ne s'arrêta pas, Green Arrow était un héros et les héros, ça ne meurt pas aussi bêtement. Soudainement, le brun reprit une profonde inspiration et il se releva en s'accrocha à Diggle qui le réceptionna. Dans le QG, la blonde se mit à verser des larmes de joie, il était revenu, elle ne savait pas si elle y était pour quelque chose, mais elle était contente qu'il soit de nouveau là. Oliver n'était pas totalement partie et il avait entendu tout ce que la femme de sa vie avait dit.

– _ **Tu … tu es**_ _ **vraiment**_ _ **enceinte ?**_ Murmura-t-il à son adresse.

– _ **Je … ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, finit le travail et je te promets que tu pourras me disputer de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt !**_

Le jeune homme soupira et se releva avec l'aide de son ami et ancien garde du corps. Il fallait qu'il gagne pour avoir une famille et il gagnerait. Il ne laisserait pas le destin lui ravir encore ce qu'il avait envie d'avoir depuis trois ans. Felicity était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé et il compte bien tout faire pour avoir une vie avec elle, sans problème. La nouvelle que la jeune femme lui avait dit lui avait remit de l'énergie dans les veines. Tellement d'énergie qu'il aurait pu gravir une montagne. Les autres virent de la détermination dans son regard, dans ses gestes, oui, il allait tout donner pour avoir une chance de vivre une belle vie avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Les chefs de l'organisation se n'attendaient pas à le voir revenir, il le pensait mort et les autres en train de s'enfuir. Mais apparemment ils avaient tord. Dig était horrifié par ce que son frère avait fait, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que les choses devaient être ainsi, il devait perdre un frère pour en gagner un autre et Oliver restera toujours la personne qui la soutenue dans plusieurs moments de sa vie. Il lui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il la trahit, mais il ne la jamais fait pour son profit personnelle ou pour une bande de malade, mais pour sauver tous les autres et surtout pour sauver cette ville. Alors c'est pourquoi Dig se précipita après son frère pour l'amener vers la justice. Oliver et les deux autres filles se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être le centre de contrôle. Ils se mirent face aux personnes qui avaient comme intention de détruire le monde.

– _ **Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**_ S'écria le brun.

– _ **Parce qu'il faut un nouveau monde. Vous qui parcourez la nuit pour déloger ce qu'il ne va pas dans cette ville, vous devriez comprendre.**_

– _ **Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger les humains ! Vous faites des actes barbares alors s'il y a des personnes qui devraient mourir c'est vous, pourtant nous nous permettrons pas de vous tuer, vous serez juger comme les meurtriers que vous êtes**_.

 _ **Il prit une des ses flèches qu'il tira sur le clavier de commande et immédiatement Felicity put faire le maximum pour que tout soit HS.**_ _ **Bien qu'ils se débattirent tout le monde fut arrêté, tout le monde même la maire qui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se dépêtrer de tout la merde qu'ils avaient fait. Tout était fini, ça avait été rapidement, parce qu'Oliver avait comprit une chose, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter tant qu'il avait Felicity avec lui. Oui, il ferait toujours tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, parce qu'ils étaient vivant et qu'il fallait respecter cela. Ce soir, il aurait pu mourir, mais le destin lui avait laissé une dernière chance de pouvoir vivre heureux sans problème.**_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Lundi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de la fiction._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 12 : Aimer Encore

 _« C'est mon coeur que tu ramènes épinglé sur un je t'aimerais_

 _Aimer encore_

 _Ce qui semblait étreint brûle aujourd'hui sans fin._

 _Le feu après les cendres, le bonheur que j'ai dû attendre. »_

Felicity était au repère en train de se ronger les sangs, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose après qu'ils aient coupé la communication ? La jeune femme ne savait pas et elle était très très stressée, elle ne voulait pas que les gens se complique encore. Elle avait que tout se termine pour de bon, qu'elle puisse vivre enfin la vie qu'elle voulait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la jeune femme se retourna rapidement et se mit à courir en voyant son homme en sortir. Elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa furieusement, elle avait tellement eut peur pour lui. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à cette étreinte, mais l'arrêta rapidement.

– _ **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle non ?**_

La IT Girl hocha la tête en se mordillant les lèvres, oui ils devaient parler et elle avait peur de la façon dont ça finirait. Ils allèrent dans la « chambre » d'Oliver et la jeune femme s'assit, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait toujours su qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle, mais elle avait eut peur si longtemps. Il se déshabilla, mit quelque chose de plus décontracté et s'installa à côté d'elle.

– _ **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**_

– _ **Je sais Oliver, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu …**_

– _ **Je t'ai redemandé en mariage non ? Alors ça veut dire que je veux un famille avec toi, une grande famille.**_

Elle se mit à sourire et s'en alla chercher son sac, depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait dans son sac une lettre avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait sans lui. Personne n'était au courant et quand elle-même l'avait su, elle avait été perplexe pendant un temps. Et c'est à la première échographie qu'on lui avait dit qu'au final elle était enceinte quand elle avait quitté Oliver. Elle lui donna l'enveloppe et se rassit.

– _ **C'est … je suis partie faire une prise de sang il y a trois semaines … je suis enceinte de 3 mois, on était encore ensemble quand il ou elle a été conçu. Mais … j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne le désires pas et … et puis je ne voulais pas que tu me mettes sur la touche.**_

Oliver l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille, il avait devant lui les premières échographies, il voyait le petit bout qui était en train de grandir dans le ventre de sa fiancée. Des étoiles côtoyant des larmes dans ses yeux, il se retourna vers Felicity et l'enlaça . Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son abdomen commençait à être plus arrondit.

– _ **Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux !**_

Felicity le regarda avant de laisser couler des larmes de joie, ensemble, ils remontèrent dans la salle principale du QG et tout le monde était là, Donna, Quentin, Lyla, Alex, Curtis et son mari. Oliver fronça les sourcils, mais finit par sourire.

– _ **Alors c'est officiel ?**_ Cria Dig.

– _ **Qu'est … qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ?**_

– _ **L'A.R.G.U.S les a amené ici après que tout danger soit écarté.**_

Oliver baissa la tête, donc maintenant son secret commençait réellement à ne plus en être un. Il allait parler quand Donna prit la parole.

– _ **Alors ainsi tu es Green Arrow. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter.**_

– _ **Je suis Green Arrow … mais je vais décrocher ! Je vais laisser à trois nouveaux héros le pouvoir de sauver cette ville, mais s'ils ont besoin de nous, on sera là.**_

Felicity leva ses yeux vers lui, étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Il lui sourit tendrement et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

– _ **J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça et avec ce qu'il va bientôt arriver, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en profiter un maximum.**_

– _ **Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?**_ Demanda Donna.

– _ **Tu vas être grand-mère Maman !**_

La femme ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se mettre à crier et de venir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Les autres personnes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Elle regarda alors sa fille sérieusement et lui posa une question qui fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Oliver.

– _ **Mais alors vous allez de nouveau habiter ensemble ?**_

Voyant son amoureux dans l'embarra, la jeune femme prit les rennes de la discussion.

 _–_ _ _ **Oui, je vais retourner vivre avec Oliver.**__

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a suite arrivera__ _ _Mercredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la suite,_ _j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 13 : Par Coeur

 _« Je veux ces lettres là où je dors_

 _Une deuxième nuit une autre encore_

 _Qu'on se réveille à l'unisson je ne sais que ton prénom »_

Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensuite vers l'appartement d'Oliver et en y entrant, ils frissonnèrent. L'appartement était froid, presque glacial. Felicity se retourna vers son homme de fronça du nez, non son enfant de vivrait pas ici, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait dans l'intention de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en fit rien, car le jeune homme venait de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser endiablé. Elle sourit et se laissa faire, ils avaient failli se perdre ce soir et il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent un peu. Alors, sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Felicity répondit à ses baisers avec joie et elle sourit quand il l'amena dans la chambre. Il enleva son T-shirt qu'il jeta dans la chambre, l'embrassa dans le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme. Il la déposa sur le lit et enleva son T-shirt d'un mouvement vif de la main. Il se reconcentra alors sur la femme sous lui. Elle ne le sentit par partir dans les méandres de ses sensations, pensées. Non, elle n'écoutait que ses sensations, elle passa une main sur le bouton de son jean et l'enleva. Les autres vêtements rejoignirent bientôt le sol et les gestes devinrent plus ératique. Mais Oliver ne voulait montrer à la blonde qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la désirait. Il la goûta, la but et avant même que la jouissance les prennent, il glissa en elle.

Plus tard, allongés côte à côte dans le lit, ils se câlinèrent. Oliver prit alors l'habitude de pose possessivement sa mains sur le ventre de sa fiancée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Elle se mit alors sur le ventre profitant de cette position avant de ne pu pouvoir le faire. Elle joua un instant avec son torse en faisant des arabesques puis, elle s'arrêta et le regarda, plus sérieuse.

– _ **Je ne veux pas que notre enfant vive ici ! Ce n'est pas un endroit à lui et je sais pas je n'aime pas les ondes. J'ai envie qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.**_

Oliver la regarda un instant avant de sourire et de hocher la tête, oui valait mieux repartir sur de bonnes bases.

– _ **Tu as déjà une idée de ce qui pourrait être bien pour commencer une nouvelle vie ?**_

– _ **Que dirais-tu d'avoir une maison ? Avec un jardin et au moins de chambre, une pour bébé et une pour nous. Bien que trois serais mieux pour inviter les amis ou ta soeur à dormir.**_

– _ **Donc une maison, un jardin et trois chambres, je pense que c'est le minimum à voir. J'espère seulement qu'on trouvera avant d'avoir ce petit bout de chou dans nos bras.**_

– _ **On pourrait commencer à regarder dès demain non ?**_

De nouveau le jeune homme hocha la tête, il sourit, embrassa la jeune femme sur le sommet du crâne avant de se mettre correctement sur ses oreillers de la serrer contre lui et ensuite de s'endormir. Felicity ne le suivit pas tout de suite, elle continua de réfléchir et finalement elle se dit qu'elle avait prit une bonne décision de revenir avec lui, elle l'aimait alors pourquoi s'efforcer de le quitter ?

Le lendemain quand Felicity se réveilla, la place près d'elle était déjà froide. Elle se releva lentement, récupéra ses lunettes qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet et mit un T-shirt à Oliver qui était dans son armoire. Elle descendit et regarda son homme faire la cuisine tout en lisant quelque chose sur sa tablette à elle. Elle sourit et passant derrière lui sans qu'il ne l'entende puis l'étreignit en l'embrassant à la base de la nuque.

– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ?**_

– _ **Je suis en train de faire griller des oeufs et ton café est déjà pr**_ _ **êt.**_

Elle lui sourit prit la tasse et s'installa à la table. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec des des oeufs, du bacon et d'autre chose qu'elle aimait manger le matin. Avisant la tablette, elle la montra de la fourchette intriguée. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Oliver d'utiliser ses engins.

– _ **Tu fais quoi sur la tablette ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de la prendre.**_

– _ **Tu as dis que tu voulais changer pour une maison, alors je cherche une maison !**_

– _ **Je … j'ai déjà quelques idées …**_

Oliver la regarda avec un sourcil relevé, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « j'ai déjà quelques idées » ? Elle baissa la tête sur son petit déjeuner et mangea un peu, elle ne voulait pas répondre tout de suite, en faite elle avait peur qu'il pense qu'elle avait tout prévue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui adressa un grand sourire.

– _ **Tu voulais avoir une maison dès que tu as su pour le bébé c'est ça ?**_

– _ **Oui, j'ai fais des recherches, puis on s'est rapprocher et on a dû se battre et j'ai un peu oublié. Mais si tu vas dans mes favoris tu devrais trouver les pages des maisons à vendre. Je vais prendre une douche.**_

Il hocha la tête et se mit tout de suite à regarder ce qu'elle avait cherché. Il l'entendit monter les marches menant à la chambre, passer dans la salle de bain et commencer à allumer l'eau. Puis il se perdit dans la description des maisons, des jardins et des environs. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il voulait un endroit qui rimait avec sécurité, il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux dernières années.

 _ _ **Quand elle revint, ils se mirent sur le canapé pour parler des différentes maisons qui pourrait**__ _ _ **être bientôt la leur. Ils prirent aussi plusieurs rendez-vous et commencèrent les visites, heureux d'être ensemble.**__

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voil__ _ _à la fin du chapitre,__ _ _l__ _ _a__ _ _fin__ _ _arrivera__ _ _Vendredi__ _ _!__

 _ _Bonne journée !__


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou,_

 _Voici la_ _fin, je voulais vous dire que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de fiction que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Généralement l'inspiration vient tout seule et pas de chansons. Je vais vous laisser lire tout ça tranquillement._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je m'amuse juste avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

Chapitre 14 : Un seul capitaine

 _« Ce n'est plus la peine qu'un de nous devienne l'esclave ou le roi_

 _C'est plus important que l'on soit confiant que l'on se comprenne_

 _C'est bien plus précieux qu'on soit tous les deux un seul capitaine »_

Oliver avait fait ce qu'il avait dit, il ne continua pas en tant que Green Arrow, il aida deux ou trois fois, mais c'était tout. Il voulait simplement profiter de sa fiancé et bientôt de son enfant. Ils trouvèrent une petite maison dans une petite banlieue vers Palmer Teck. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent, trois chambres, un jardin, ils commencèrent rapidement à faire la chambre de bébé. Oliver était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux. Felicity continuait de travailler et avec son homme, en commun accord, il décidèrent de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé. Ce serait une sorte de surprise. Maintenant enceinte de quatre mois, son petit ventre ne se voyait pas encore, mais elle, elle sentait qu'elle avait un peu grossit. Un matin, elle se réveilla dans les bras d'Oliver et lui fit savoir que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

– _ **Oliver … Tu m'as redemandé de devenir ta femme, mais … quand est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se marie ?**_

– _ **Quand tu veux ma chérie, c'est toi qui décide. Je n'ai rien fais parce que je voulais pas aller trop vite pour toi.**_

– _ **J'aimerai … j'aimerai me marier avant que le bébé naisse et que je sois trop grosse pour entrer dans ma robe.**_

– _ **Tu ne seras jamais trop grosse.**_

– _ **On en reparlera dans trois mois !**_

Oliver se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur le front. Mais la jeune femme voulait un semblant de réponse alors elle se releva sur les coudes , la mains droite posée sur le torse de son homme.

– _ **Alors ?**_

– _ **Alors on appelle tout le monde et on fait quelque chose de simple ? Avec la famille et les amis ?**_

– _ **Ca serait parfait, on a un peu trop était au-devant des projecteurs !**_

– _ **Et ca va surement continuer … On m'a demandé de me représenter à la mairie maintenant**_ _ **que Ruvé à été emprisonnée.**_

– _ **Alors profitons-en !**_

Le jeune homme sourit, attrapa son téléphone et commença par passer un appel. Felicity eut un sourire, ils allaient enfin se dire « oui » et personne ne pourrait rien redire à leur union. Plusieurs jours passèrent rapidement, Oliver faisait tout pour donner à la femme de sa vie le mariage de ses rêves. Beaucoup de chose était déjà réservé, la salle pour faire la fête, le traiteur, pendant qu'Oliver se chargeait de réserver la chapelle et ce qu'il y avait avec, Felicity prévint tout le monde de l'éminence de la cérémonie. Donna avait un peu bougonné, mais tout était entré dans l'ordre. La cérémonie devait se faire la semaine suivante, et ensuite les deux amoureux partiraient en voyage de noce. Le jour tant attendu arriva et toutes les personnes importantes étaient là. Dig regardait Oliver, quand il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin avec Barry, l'homme avait tout de suite accepté, Oliver était comme un frère après tout. La musique commença et les demoiselles d'honneurs apparurent, Thea et Laurel, dans leur robe lavande. Et enfin, Felicity aux bras de Quentin Lance. La jeune femme souriait, elle avait tellement espérait, rêvait cette instant tout était bien plus beau … c'était réelle, donc forcément mieux. Le père de Laurel l'amena à Oliver, lui fit un grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa mère. Oliver se mit face à Felicity, leurs mains collés.

– _ **C'est comme tu le voulais ?**_

– _ **C'est encore mieux !**_

La cérémonie fut très émouvante, surtout pour Donna qui voyait sa Baby Girl se marier et bientôt devenir maman à son tour. Les voeux furent dit, les pétales de roses lancés puis le bouquet. Une merveilleuse vie à deux commençaient.

OLICITY – OLICITY

– _ **Amour le sac !**_

– _ **Je l'ai, on peut y aller.**_

– _ **Heureusement que c'est pas comme ça tous les jours, hein !**_

– _ **On aurait jamais de place pour tant d'enfant de tout façon,**_ rit Oliver.

La jeune femme le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, elle avait l'impression d'être une grosse baleine échouée sur la plage. Elle grimpa dans la voiture et Oliver conduisit prudemment jusqu'au Starling Hospital. Plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, Oliver grimaça quand la main de sa compagne s'agrippait et pinçait sa cuisse. Les contractions étaient de pire en pire depuis qu'elle avait perdu les eaux pendant le repas. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de partir, mais la jeune femme avait comprit que c'était pour maintenant. Ils furent immédiatement pris en charge par les médecins qui regardèrent ou en était le col.

– _ **On a pas le temps de préparé une salle, l'accouchement est imminent.**_

Oliver resta là sans rien faire, il était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Les sages-femmes posèrent des questions à Felicity qui répondit entre deux contractions. Ils firent place dans la pièce et commencèrent à lui demander de pousser. Le jeune homme trouva ça très impressionnant, beaucoup plus que de combattre quelqu'un. Il fit son possible pour l'aider et la soutenir, mais c'était beaucoup plus éprouvant mentalement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Quand le premier cri de son enfant retentit, il se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. C'était le miracle de la vie. Felicity le regarda en souriant et tendit la main pour essuyer ses larmes sur ses joues.

– _ **Bravo voic**_ i une belle petite fille, nous allons la nettoyer un peu. Comment va s'appeler la petite princesse ?

– _ **Léanne**_ _ **Moïra Queen,**_ dit la jeune femme.

Oliver embrassa Felicity sur le front et s'approcha de la sage-femme en train de nettoyer, mesurer et peser le bébé. Elle mit ensuite la petite contre sa maman pour un peau à peau. Oliver prit plusieurs photos, il embrassa sa femme puis sortit pour se diriger vers la salle d'attente remplit de proches. Oliver avait eu le temps de les appeler. Il montra les photos, leur dit le nom de la petite et parla un moment. Dig le prit à part, l'enlaça et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

– _ **Maintenant tu sais que tu peux tomber amoureux plusieurs fois, parce que le deuxième amours de ta vie est cette petite fille.**_

Il finit par rejoindre sa femme et sourit, il était maintenant le plus heureux des hommes. Felicity leva les yeux vers son mari et lui prit la main. Le bébé était maintenant dans un petit pyjama et la jeune femme lui tendit l'enfant.

– _ **Prends la !**_

– _ **Mais …**_

– _ **Tu ne lui feras rien !**_

Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda. La petite ouvrit les yeux comme pour dire bonjour à son père, pour lui montrer qu'elle le connaissait. Il la regarda, toucha sa petite main et celle-ci s'enroula autour du doigt.

 _–_ _ _ **Bienvenue dans la famille petite Princesse.**__

 _OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY_

 _ _Voici la fin de cette fiction, je voulais vraiment terminé sur cette touche. Après ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense qu'Oliver serait vraiment très intimidé par une aussi petite personne qui est une part de lui et qui doit absolument être protégé de tout le monde.__

 _ _J'ai aussi une personne qui m'a laissé une message sur une autre de mes fictions et c'est pour vous annoncé que je vais suivre son conseil et faire un épilogue à ma fiction Protection. Ce serait la prochaine chose à être posté.__

 _ _Bonne journée__ _ _à vous__ _ _!__

 _ _P.S : je rajouterais un « chapitre » pour répondre au Guest et pour faire un remerciement.__


End file.
